


Paint

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel faces another attack from his bullies, Dean follows after him to see of he’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

“Yo, Dean, check this out.” Dean turns from where he’s talking with Bela to see Brady pointing towards the new kid - Castiel, Dean thinks - who’s currently in the process of undoing his lock on his locker. 

Castiel’s only been here for a month or so and while most of the school has taken to picking on him and calling him names, Dean has silently taken quite an interest in the boy. He’s just so...different. And to top things off, Dean thinks he is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

Dean is quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Brady nudges him and points again at the boy. He doesn’t really understand what he’s supposed to be looking at when suddenly Castiel opens his locker and an explosion of blue paint flies out of it and onto Castiel. Dean immediately cringes while all of the other students laugh and even some, like Gordon, pull out their phones and start taking pictures.

Castiel stands still for a moment before quickly rummaging through his locker, pulling a few books, now splattered in paint, shoves them in his bag, shuts his locker and hurriedly walks off with his head down. Laughter and insults follow him all the way down the hall until he finally scurries away into the men’s room.

Dean gives his “friends” a few fake smiles and laughs but can’t help feeling extremely guilty about it all. If only he was man enough to step in and not just watch on the sidelines while this beautiful, lonely boy gets bullied every single day.

Much to Dean’s relief the bell rings and all of the students start to empty out of the hallway. Dean rubs a hand down his face in frustration. He’s torn between going to class and forgetting about what just happened or going to find the boy.

“You coming?” Bela asks from where she is walking a few metres down the hall. He quickly makes his decision.

“Yeah I’ll be there in a sec. I need to get something from my locker.” Dean calls over his shoulder as he walks in the direction of his locker. As soon as he sees that no one is in sight, Dean begins to jog towards the bathroom that he had seen Castiel disappear into.

He takes a deep breath before pushing his way inside and turning the lock so no one can walk in. When Dean turns he’s immediately faced with scared blue eyes, tear streamed cheeks and a paint splattered face and sweater.

Maybe locking the door wasn’t such a smart move, Dean thinks.

“I’m - ah - Dean.” he says, trying hard to think of anything to say. Castiel probably thinks he’s here to beat him up or humiliate him more.

Dean takes a small step forward just as Castiel takes a few steps the other way and backs himself up against the wall.

“I know who you are.” Castiel’s deep voice cracks as he speaks. “Y - you can beat on me tomorrow, j - just please not now. I’ve had enough for today.” Castiel mumbles quietly, his beautiful blue eyes pleading.

“No that’s - it’s not - I mean, that’s not what I’m here for.” Dean replies, stumbling over his words.

“Then what do you want?” Castiel asks hesitantly. His voice is still so small and scared and it’s only now that Dean realises the boy’s hands are trembling.

“I just...wanted to see if you were okay.” Dean replies, his hand rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

“Why?” It breaks Dean’s heart to see Castiel like this. So vulnerable and frightened, asking why someone could possibly care about him. And he doesn’t even know the boy.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to help out I guess.” 

There’s an awkward moment of silence before Dean finally speaks up again.

“I could give you my plaid shirt. I’m sure you don’t want be walking around in that all day.” Castiel looks down toward his stained sweater before hesitantly nodding.

With a breath of relief, Dean begins to shed off his leather jacket and then his plaid shirt, looking up to see Castiel shedding his sweater and under shirt. Dean immediately feels his cheeks heating at the sight of the half naked boy in front of him but once he spots the large bruise on Castiel’s side, all of that is replaced with the heavy feeling of guilt in his stomach. It looks new. Probably from yesterday, Dean thinks sadly.

Castiel uses the clothes he shed to cover most of his front before stepping slowly towards Dean. Dean holds his shirt out when he gets there and Castiel quickly takes it, dropping his clothes and pulling it on. Dean watches in silence as he begins to fumble with the first button. It occurs to him that Castiel’s hands are still trembling and his eyes keep squeezing shut as if he’s willing them to stop.

Dean takes a small step forward into Castiel’s personal space but the boy doesn’t look up. Dean very slowly and carefully brings his hands up and encloses them over Castiel’s. The boy let’s out a small whimper and in an instant more tears are streaming down his paint splattered face and his whole body is shaking. 

Dean immediately lets go of his hands and wraps his arms around Castiel, pulling him forward until their bodies are pressed together. Castiel’s body freezes for a second but when Dean soothingly rubs one hand up and down his spine, the boy leans into him and cries freely into the crook of his neck.

Dean’s shocked by his own actions. This is the first time he’s really met Castiel and he’s already throwing himself at him. Castiel’s hands clutch the fabric of Dean’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. On impulse Dean’s other hand comes up to tangle in his dark, soft hair.

Minutes pass and Dean can tell that Castiel is winding down, the tears becoming less and less. Finally when the last of them are shed Castiel quickly pushes away his eyes suddenly wide and scared again.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” he says, his voice wrecked and broken from crying for so long.

“Hey, no it’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry. Um...here let me do this.” Dean says, cautiously stepping into Castiel’s personal space again and bringing his hands up to do up the first button. Castiel’s ducks his head slightly and a small blush spreads across his cheeks as Dean makes his way down to the other buttons.

“Ah...thank you. You - you didn’t have to do that.” Castiel says, as soon as Dean has finished with all the buttons.

“Nah, it’s no biggie, Cas.” Dean replies, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand again. When Dean looks up Castiel’s eyes are wide and he seems to be shocked by something. Did he do something wrong? Dean opens his mouth to say something but he’s cut off by Castiel.

“You know my name?" The question catches Dean off guard. Why would Castiel be shocked by that?

“Ah yeah, I mean I know it’s Castiel but it’s kind of a mouthful so I hope...you don’t ya know...mind that I - ah - shortened it...” Dean trails off, his cheeks starting to heat up out of embarrassment. Why is he embarrassed anyway? He’s never embarrassed in front of other people. 

“No. I - ah - don’t mind...I...like it.” Castiel’s says, his voice nearly a whisper. Dean nervously begins to tap his fingers on his jeans.

“Okay, cool. Um...do you need me to help out with any of the paint or...” 

“Ah no. I’ll be able to do that by myself. But thank you...for everything else.” Castiel mumbles, toying with the hem of his shirt. 

“Alright, well see you tomorrow...Cas.” Dean says, and with a small wave Dean is turning around, unlocking the door and bursting out into the hallway. 

Dean takes a deep breath and begins to walk to class, a small smile plastered to the corner of his lips.

\---

Ten Years Later

“Dean, can you please stop staring up my shirt and help my reach this last bit.” Cas huffs, from where he is standing on the ladder, beside Dean.

“Mmm, I don’t know, Cas. I’d rather keep looking up my fiancee’s shirt. Did you know that he has a drool worthy chest, stomach and hipbones? I mean, like he’s got the whole package.” Dean says, humming to himself. Not only does he get to look up at Cas’ delicious body but he also gets to see him covered from head to toe in blue paint which only arouses him more. Cas swivels around on the ladder giving Dean a stern look.

“Well then I guess, we’ll just never finish painting your bedroom.” Cas responds, putting the brush down on top of the ladder. Dean takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist lifting him up off the ladder.

“Dean!” Cas yelps, his hands gripping tightly onto Dean’s shoulders and his legs quickly wrapping around Dean’s chest.

“Actually, Cas,” Dean says, as he gently lays his fiancee down on the floor, “it’s our bedroom and we don’t have to finish it now.” Dean gets his arms out from underneath Cas and makes his way up to lay his forearms down next to Cas’ head. “And speaking of now, I can think of something much better that we could be doing.” 

“Oh, really. And what would that be?” Cas responds with a smirk.

“Let me see, maybe...a little painted love making. Then I'll know all the places that I have touched you and all the places that I’ve yet to touch.” Dean whispers, kissing open mouthed against the hinge of Cas’ jaw. A pleased sound escapes Cas’ lips along with a small chuckle.

“Let’s be honest. By the time we’re done with that, we’ll both be entirely covered in paint.” Cas replies, making Dean let out a small chuckle.

“Touche.” Dean says, pulling his head back so that he can properly look at his fiancee. He’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“You know, seeing you like this, all covered in paint, not only does it make me ridiculously aroused but it also reminds me of when we first met.” 

Cas’ eyes soften at the mention and he ducks his head to the side. 

“Hey, don’t hide those gorgeous eyes from me.” Dean says, leaning over to try and catch his gaze, a blush spreading across Cas’ cheeks. “Funny, I remember you blushing just like that when we first met.” Dean grins and Cas seems to blush even more than he already has. But Dean still catches a small sad look in Cas’ eyes.

“What are you thinking about? I thought that the memories after we met at high school were good ones.” Cas sighs.

“No it’s not that. It’s just...it’s just you lost so much by being even friends with me let alone when we finally got together. Was the next years of torment and no friends worth being with me?” Cas says, his eyes still not meeting Dean’s own.

“Are you kidding? I didn’t lose anything. All of the bad things that have happened to me have all been worth it. Because I get to have you and that’s more than I ever thought I’d get. The greatest decision in my life was to follow you into that bathroom. As awful as that may sound.” Finally he gets a small laugh out of Cas, his fiancee’s eyes finally lighting up.

“Don’t ever question me about that again. I love you, Cas.” Dean mumbles against Cas’ lips before pushing forward to seal them together.

“I. Love. You. Too.” Cas replies softly between kisses.

“Good. Now lets get back to what I initially had in mind.” Dean says, his grin mirroring Cas’.

“Yes. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets, go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
